Me cambiaste la vida Alice y Jasper
by Alanacullen
Summary: COMPLETO...aun no se manejar bien esto de subir los ch en un tema ya iniciado así q lo resubi COMPLETO. "allí me encontré con el ser mas bello que vi en mi vida..." DISFRUTEN! p.d: la nena de la foto es la que imagine como hija de Jas y Ali


Hey hola de nuevo =D como están? Aquí mi segunda historia, este será un Two-shot xD como lo escribí en mi perfil soy mas de song-fics la música me inspira! Hoy me inspire con TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA DE RIO ROMA! La cual saldrá sin falta en el II ch =) gracias MILLLLL x los reviews de "JUEVES" me sacan una sonrisa! Espero les guste este… mañana sin falta subo el segundo ch. besiiiitp

Era una tarde cálida de verano, ideal para disfrutar de los rayos del sol y la naturaleza en todo su esplendor, en el cielo se dibujaba un hermoso cielo azul y despejado que daba una sensación de libertad. Me encontraba recostado del árbol más viejo y lejano del parque, disfrutando del viento en mi rostro y de las risas de los pequeños que se podía escuchar a lo lejos podría jurar que unas cuantas se escuchaban como campanitas. Golpee varias veces mi lápiz contra la libreta que tenia en mis piernas, estaba buscando inspiración y había ido a aquel lugar buscando algo que lograra encender aquel foco de ideas dentro de mi, me tome la cara entre las manos y eche un poco mi alborotado cabello hacia atrás, cuando alce la vista algo llamo mi atención.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios recogidos hacia atrás con una cinta purpura se acercaba corriendo a un niño cabello castaño que sostenía una pelota rosa en sus manos, Ella se detuvo frente a el y este le tendió la pelota, la niña la tomo con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, le dio las gracias y se volvió corriendo con las demás niñas dejando al niño castaño paralizado y ruborizado hasta las orejas.- sonreí al ver la escena, extrañamente fue como volver el tiempo y ver exactamente la escena que yo había protagonizado años atrás en el mismo parque una tarde de verano.

Una lista de recuerdos de aquellos días lleno mi cabeza, aquel día de Agosto una hermosa niña del parque había sido la inspiración para crear mi primera canción con tan solo 6 años la cual titule "la niña de la pelota rosa" – Me reí internamente cuando recordé el titulo de la canción** –****Cuanta imaginación tenia**.- me dije a mi mismo pero que podía esperar de un niño de 6 años. Volví a mis recuerdos, Desde aquella tarde de Agosto no volví a ver a la pequeña hada, así le había puesto ya que ni su nombre sabía, fueron pasando los años y me enfoque completamente en la música, a los 24 años ya había conseguido vender algunas de mis letras, me gradué y alternaba mi pasión por la música con un trabajo de asistente de veterinario porque me gustaban mucho los animales y mi cuñado Emmett me había ofrecido el puesto a la primera cuando me vio convivir con los perros, yo acepte con gusto mas por ayudarlos en su aventura de su propio consultorio a el y a mi hermana que por la paga mensual.

Una tarde después de un largo día en el consultorio Emmett me invito a la fiesta de compromiso de su primo Edward, el decía que me vendría bien salir un poco se había dado cuenta de mi ansiedad esos últimos meses, no había escrito nada en 2 meses y medio y eso estaba empezando a frutarme, me sentaba en mi escritorio esperando que algo llegara a mi, una idea, algo que lograra inspirarme, pero nada, me la pasaba de mal humor todo el día y eso no ayudaba en nada a mi desempeño en la veterinaria, había tenido que ir dos veces al hospital a curarme de 2 ataques de perros que no se sintieron nada cómodos cuando los subí de mala gana a la mesa para examinarlos y defendieron. Después de tanto insistir Emmett y mi hermana accedí y fui a mi departamento a darme un baño, alistarme y esperar que mi cuñado viniera por mi ya que uno: no sabia donde era la fiesta y dos: el decía que si iba solo podría tomar otro camino y me tiraría del puente de Brooklyn, estaciono su enorme jeep gris frente el edificio, justo ese día había tenido la brillante idea de quitar el techo así que cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa de sus tíos mi cabello estaba echo una maraña, Rosalie nos esperaba en el frente de la casa, el bajo de un salto y corrió a abrazarla yo mientras trataba de arreglar mi cabello y tratar de no parecer un gato electrocutado.

-Que hermanito peleaste con una tigra? .- dijo mi adorable hermana con un tono divertido, ella y Emmett se rieron mientras caminaban a la casa, yo rodé los ojos y me limite a seguirlos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta negra. Era una casa grande y muy bien decorada, en ella se respiraba un aire cálido, Habían solo unas 15 personas en la sala, era una celebración intima, solo la familia y me pregunte que demonios hacia yo allí?, ok! Rosalie era la novia de Emm que era el primo de Edward el novio pero que pitos tocaba yo en aquella velada?, empecé a sentirme incomodo y a buscar alguna excusa para salirme de allí lo antes posible. La voz de mi hermana me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

**-Esme mira, el es mi hermano Jasper-.** Dijo a una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello chocolate que estaba al frente de ella, la mujer sonrió cálidamente. **– Jas, ella es la tía de Emmett, Esme Cullen-.** Tome la mano de la señora y la bese en el dorso en un gesto de caballerosidad bastante anticuado, algo en esa mujer me recordaba a alguien.

**-Que caballero-.** Dijo Esme poniéndose la mano libre en una mejilla algo apenada.

**-Gracias por esperarme para el Brindis-.** Se escucho una hermosa voz de soprano desde las escaleras de la casa, todos nos volvimos hacia la voz y allí me encontré con el ser mas bello que vi en mi vida, una delgada chica cabello color negro corto bajaba las escaleras, no se si fue producto de mi imaginación o que se yo pero podría jurar que un brillo mágico la cubría, caminaba con pasos gráciles por los escalones mientras pasaba la vista por los asistentes, cuando llego al ultimo escalón poso sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes en mi, Escuche la voz de mi cuñado a lo lejos, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia**. –Siempre Alice.- y se rio. **Yo Hasta el sol de hoy no se si ella noto mi encantamiento pero me sonrió cálidamente e inmediatamente reconocí esa sonrisa, era la misma de la niña del parque, la de mi pequeña hada, ahora sabia su nombre… ALICE!

…. No pude evitar Sonreír cuando acabe de recordar nuestra historia y sentí que la inspiración llegaba a mi como encender una luz, después de haber encontrado a mi Musa, o sea a Alice me fue imposible parar de escribir, fue como abrir en mi un baúl de ideas que fluían inesperadamente, cualquier cosa en ella me inspiraba, desde una caricia, una palabra, hasta verla dormir a mi lado. Tome el lápiz y lo deje correr por el papel….

#1 Estrofa…

"…_**fue un día como cualquiera… nunca olvidare la fecha… coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar…. Algo mágico paso… tu sonrisa me atrapo… sin permiso me robaste el corazón… y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor…"**_

…Levante la vista la escuchar una risa que conocía bastante bien, una hermosa mujer de cabello corto rodaba por el pasto verde como niña pequeña, aquella risa me llenaba el alma y el corazón. Sonreí. Y mi mano empezó a escribir sin necesidad de apartar la vista de aquella escena….

Coro…

"…_**Tu me cambiaste la vida, desde que llegaste a mi… eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir… eres un sueño perfecto… todo lo encuentro en ti…."**_

…Otra risita de campanitas se unió a la anterior, la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios rizados con la cinta purpura imitaba a la mujer de cabello corto y ambas rodaban abrazadas por el pasto, carcajeándose y contagiando de felicidad a cualquiera que las mirase…

"…_**Tu me cambiaste la vida… por ti es que he vuelto a creer…"**_

… Unos pasos se acercaban, levante la mirada y la mujer de cabello corto caminaba hacia mi, era mi mujer, mi Alice, acercándose con esa hermosa sonrisa de siempre pintada en su rostro, solté la libreta y ella se sentó de espaldas a mi entre mis piernas, respire y sonreí al sentir su dulce olor a caramelo, ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás y tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos para luego atraerlo y dejar un beso tierno en mis labios, poso su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro, la abrase por la cintura y me estire para tomar la libreta y escribir lo que mi cabeza gritaba, ella se percato y la sujeto por mi mientras yo escribía….

"…_**Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel…"**_

…Sentí en mi barbilla su respiración y las campanitas, dijo en un susurro a mi oído

**-Es bueno saberlo-** y dejo otro beso en mis labios…

"…_**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí… el miedo se fue de mi… y todo gracias a ti…."**_

…Acariciaba mi rostro con sus dedos cuando la niña rubia llamo nuestra atención, hacia señas a lo lejos indicando que fuera hacia ella, mi esposa sonrió ampliamente, soltó mi abrazo y se arrodillo frente a mí, mientras frotaba su nariz con la mía dijo…

**-A Tu hija no se le agotan las baterías**.- sonrió en mis labios y dando pequeños saltitos fue al encuentro con la otra mujer de mi vida, quien me soplo un besito cuando me pillo mirándola, luego abrazo a su mami y empezaron a jugar atrapadas junto a otros niños. El sol le daba en el rostro a mi Alice, haciendo que su piel brillase un poco y que sus ojos pasaran de verde esmeralda a verde agua, sus mejillas estaban rosadas a causa del calor….

#2 Estrofa….

"…_**Tan hermosa eres por fuera… como nadie en la tierra… y en tu interior había la nobleza y la bondad…" "…Hoy la palabra amor… tiene otra dimensión…"**_

-No me atrapan.- Volvió la cabeza para ver a Camila, mi Camila en la espalda de Alice estilo caballito que corría en círculos escapando de los niños…

_**Ahora todo es tan claro… es a ti a quien yo amo… me devolviste la ilusión…"**_

Mientras tarareaba la canción en mi cabeza sentí los bracitos de mi pequeña en mi cuello… Cami… otra de las razones de mi vida y mi segunda musa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo el tome en brazos acariciándole sus rizos dorados, era la perfecta combinación entre Alice y yo, los hermosos ojos verdes de su mama los cuales había deseado que heredara cuando al ver el ultrasonido nos dijeron que era niña, mis rizos con tonalidades rubias y castañas y la delicada facciones de mi esposa.

**-Papi estas escribiendo?-** dijo tomando la libreta en sus manitas y tratando de leer en titulo… - **T…U M..M..E CAM..BI….AS….T.E LA VIIIII…D…A-. -tu me cambiaste la vida? Quien te cambio la vida papi?-.**

Alice se sentó a mi lado abrazando mi brazo y poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro, me miro con esos ojos suyos que tanto amaba…

**-Si Jas, quien te cambio la vida?.- **sonreí

**- Y todavía lo preguntan?.-** comencé a hacerle cosquillas a mi princesa. **– Ustedes me cambiaron la vida.- **

**-No papi…..- **reía mi niña.-** Cosquillas no….- **Alice y yo reíamos con ella, volví el rostro para verla a los ojos

**-Y todo gracias a ti…- **le susurre y atrape sus labios en un dulce beso

**-Son novios… son novios… se besan sus bocas….-** Empezó a decir mi pequeña mientras daba saltitos a nuestro rededor.

**- Corre princesa porque si te atrapo te comeré a besos también- **dije y ella abrió los ojos e hizo una gran "O" con su boquita cantes de salir corriendo, intente ponerme de pie pero Ali me tomo de la mano e hizo un sexy puchero "clásico"

**-Hey…. Yo también quiero que me comas a besos.-** se quejo y cruzo los brazos en torno a su pecho, me reí.

**-Bueno entonces corra Srita. Este cazador tiene besos para ambas solo que por ser mas guapa y ser mi esposa los besos se multiplican por 100 si la atrapo.-** Alzo una ceja

**-Entonces mejor me entrego al cazador.**- tenia esa mirada llena de picardía..

**-Pues yo creo que.- **Comencé a acercarme a ella y….

**-PAPIIII!- **

**-Te reclaman.- **dijo Ali y señalo a mi pequeña que tenia sus dos manitos en la cintura, golpeteaba el piso con su pie y hacia ese puchero que por supuesto también heredo de su madre.

**-Volveré por mi presa.-** le susurre y corrí tras de la niña de mis ojos


End file.
